When a voltage regulator (VR) starts up i.e., load capacitor of the VR begins to charge from zero volts to the desired output voltage level, large in-rush current flows through the VR inductor which is coupled to the load capacitor. The in-rush current may cause an overshoot of voltage on the common node of the load capacitor and inductor. Such in-rush current and overshoot may damage transistors and inductor(s) of the VR. The in-rush current and overshoot may also cause protection circuitry to trip (i.e., get engaged). For example, over current protection (OCP) or over voltage protection (OVP) circuits may be turned on due to the in-rush current which may cause the processor with the VR to pre-maturely turn off or go into safe mode.